Human beings, like many animals, prefer to lie down while sleeping. Lying down allows the body to relax, and therefore provides better rest to the body. Throughout history, people have experimented with different types of support surfaces in attempts to provide increased comfort and better rest during sleep. As a result, many different forms of sleeping support services are readily available from commercial sources in modern times. Examples of currently available support surfaces includes conventional mattresses that have support frames and a plurality of spring beneath a cushion member, water mattresses that comprise a bladder filled with fluid, and air mattresses that comprise a chamber filled with air.
Despite these availability of these and other various types of support surfaces, drawbacks remain in the field. For example, currently available types of support surfaces can be simply uncomfortable for some people. Furthermore, some of the support surfaces, such as conventional mattresses having numerous metal springs in addition to padding, can be heavy and cumbersome. Also, other types requires significant maintenance, such as waterbeds, or require the user to expend significant time in setting up the surface prior to use, such as inflatable air mattresses.
Thus, a need exists for a comfortable support surface that overcomes these and other problems present in the prior art.